The Goddaughter in Ravenclaw 2
by LaGO-GO
Summary: Enjoy!


Let us begin with the second part then…

Ch. 2 

Beautiful Ravenclaw

In the next three months did not have a single day to herself. Dumbledore would show up with a woman whom named Minerva in the middle of the night and taught her how many things in many subjects, such as Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Apparition, Astronomy, Divination, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Defense Against The Dark Arts. She proved to be her parent's minds. When summer was over and September was two days away she hung out with Peter and Paul one last time.

"Oh! You lucky bitch, I'm going to miss you!" Paul said.

"Go get them tiger! Beat Stanford to the core. I know you can!" Peter said, smiling with his perfect white smile and shimmering deep blue eyes.

"Wish me luck til you fuckers die!" Gaele said. They laughed. "I have something for you guys, before you go to NYU." She searched inside her bag and retrieved two 8x11 paintings she'd made. In both the myriad of acrylic paints combined to form the three of them. In Peters, they were in a pool, the first time they had taught Gaele how to swim. In Peter's she had painted them in their bikes, blowing bubble into the sunlight. She had written personal letter to them behind each painting.

"You are so gay!" they both said to Gaele monotone, but they were smiling, looking at their own in turn.

"Hey! You guys can throw them away if you want." She said.

"That would be unjust, because ours are probably going to be as gays as went back to the parking lot of Griffith Park and took out of the trunk two gift bags.

She opened them up and found that they were both pictures from the Prom they had taken her to. They had taken the picture together with Peter's camera in his Malibu mansion. They were on either side of her carrying her in their arms and she looked bored with a glint of laughter in her eyes.

"You weighed a ton, dude!"

"I don't think you guys can carry a ton." She replied staring at the painting.

She didn't cry but it hit her. She was really never going to see them again.

The water hydrant exploded in ten feed behind her, making the golden retriever nearby bark madly.

This was her.

She looked up at them as she finished reading what they'd written on the back.

"You both are so gay." She said, and they picked her up at those words and carried her back to the car. When she was seated, they each in turn planted a kiss on her lips.

The next night she was packing up to go to Hogwarts by "airplane". Dumbledore would be picking her up and taking her by floo powder. She wondered if she should take her old wardrobe or the new one that her mother had bought her. She decided to blend both.

When she was ready and fully clothed, she heard the doorbell ring. She got out of the room and went down stairs. In the foyer Dumbledore and Minerva were waiting for her.

To save Gaele the embarrassment, Dumbledore decide he would not sort her with the rest of the first years, instead he would sort her that day previous to the ceremony in his office.

After a long argument the sorting hat had with itself about sorting her into Slytherin or Ravenclaw, she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Minerva took her to the dormitory in the left west wing of the castle on the Ravenclaw tower. The common room was very ample and circular, made up of velvet and silver curtains on the ten foot tall windows. The ceiling was well over fourteen feet tall sparkling with stars. The rug a velvety dark blue color like the drapes on the walls with the Ravenclaw crest, big, about 7 feet squared. There also stood a marble statue of a beautiful woman with a crown over her head, her face smiled in a knowing way, unlike the rest of the painting and statues, she did not show much activity other than that. In one of her hand she held her wand, and in her back hung a bow and arrow. Gaele felt a strange incline to touch the bow and arrow, that seemed to make the whole structure glow more than other statues she had seen.

It glowed blue.

She followed Minerva up the left stairs into a passageway with eight different doors. She went in 3 doors before the end of the passage. "Ms. Reed this is the sixth year dorm. You will be sleeping here with three other roommates, that consist of: Luna Loovegood, Padma Patil, and Lisa Turnpin. Miss Brockleburst recently had to leave school. Everything you need is here. Breakfast is served at 7:30 am, Lunch at 11:00 am and dinner is at 5 pm in the Great Hall." She said. She smiled at Gaele, who returned the smile.

"When am I going to take the OWLs?" Gaele asked.

"The paper work should be arriving sometime in November. An examiner from the Ministry will be here to observe you during testing."

She nodded. "Thank you Professor."

She smiled and left Gaele in her new room to unpack.

The next day Minerva came to fetch Gaele and led her to the Great Hall at 4 pm.

The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside, that at that moment it was filled with a glow of light as the sun set. She took her seat in the left middle table in the first seat by the door. She waited patiently for the students to file.

After forty minutes of waiting, there was rumbling and mumbling, and it kept getting louder.

Then the doors shot open.

Students started coming in some of them oblivious to her presence, but others pressed on to look at her. She straightened her skirt and shirt fixing her cloak ignoring those who did.

The tables filled quickly and Gaele found herself, surrounded by her fellow housemates staring down at her from half way down the hall and even some Slytherins behind her were peeking suspiciously at her.

Oh, God damn it! She thought about the whole scenario. But she kept her cool.

She could _always_ keep her cool.

After Dumbledore was done with his speech, and the little first years had been sorted, their plates filled with food.

Many heads turned back to the food and Gaele was relieved to see it occur.

"Hi." A pretty girl with dark brown hair, sitting across from her said. Gaele turned to her and smiled in acknowledgement. Padma realized that the girl with short brown hair did not like to talk much, so she said. "My name is Padma Patil, what's yours?"

"Gaele Reeds." Gaele responded.

"Canadian." A girl with dreamy blue eyes said staring at Gaele in an odd way. As if Gaele was a Blue Jay or some sort of bird to examine in the zoo.

"Don't mind her." the dark beautiful girl sitting beside her said in a low tone smiling inwardly as if she'd just had an inside joke with herself.

Gaele realized that everyone in this house was beautiful. Not that the rest of the houses were disgusting, they just seemed to be more good-looking people in this house.

Gaele ate her dinner in silence, not getting any more questions or statements than the three previous ones, and mentally went over the map to get back to the common room.

When they were dismissed, however, she realized it would not be necessary at all the Ravenclaws were heading towards the tower.

When she arrived at the portrait, all the house mates were crowded around the knight who was guarding the entrance. People were discussing what was going on.

"Why does he have to make it so difficult!" William Krest, a fourth year said to his fellow friend John Penski.

"What's going on?" Padma said standing behind Gaele peering over her shoulder to where the head of the house, Ian Bradley, stood in front of the scared little first years.

Sophia Fawcett, neared Padma and replied, "You know the usual. The Knight."

Sophia then turned to look at Ian with expectation, Ian smiled.

The knight noticed that more people had arrived so he repeated the rhyme again:

"Covering for the modesty of the first man and woman. Or going away, both have something in common."

"oh, come on you Muggle studies people!" The knight said desperate for an answer.

Gaele's mind processed the information. Muggles had to be involved, so the origin of man, covered by something that is not clothes. Adam and Eve wore leaves!

She found herself unable to say anything. She did not need attention. She crossed her arms waiting for someone to get it right.

"Can anybody look in their Muggle texts, there must be something in there! He is not going to let us in if we don't' answer his rhyme and I seriously don't want to sleep on the floor. " Sophia said, and immediately people started going through their bags to take out books.

"Mmm." Said Lisa standing next to Gaele.

Gaele turned to look at her. Lisa looked bored out of her mind.

"It's Leaves." Gaele muttered loud enough for Lisa to hear.

"It's Leaves or leave." Lisa said loudly.

"You are correct Miss Turnpin!" the knight cried out loud.

People sighed and made their way in as the door swung open. Lisa gave Gaele a gentle push so she could move forward. Gaele went straight to the dorm where Luna and Padma were already changing into their pajamas. Lisa closed the door behind her.

It was quiet, but not in an awkward way, since they were all shuffling through their stuff.

When Padma went into the restroom and Luna had shut her blinds to wonder about little Grokshoks, Lisa approached Gaele.

"Thanks, nobody would have known that. The knight always makes it hard in the beginning of the year for any Ravenclaw to get in. It's his thing." She said standing a few feet away from Gaele. "By the way my name is Lisa, Lisa Turnpin."

"Nice to meet you Lisa." Gaele said smiling.

"So you are new here?"

"Yeah."

She stood quiet for a while examining Gaela as she took off her shoes and stockings.

"How did you know the rhyme."

"… I know muggles very well." She said after a few seconds.

"You're muggle born?"

"Not exactly." Gaele responded.

Lisa gave a nod and turned around to close the curtains around her bed.

Gaele did the same realizing how tired she really was, and went to sleep right away.


End file.
